Butter Wouldn't Melt
by remuslives23
Summary: Gwen is never babysitting again.


**Title:** Butter Wouldn't Melt  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** Very light R  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Ianto, Original Child Character, Jack; Jack/Ianto, mention of Gwen/Rhys  
**Word Count:** 1655  
**Summary:** Gwen is never babysitting again.  
**Notes:** Written for **ericadawn16** and the **lover100** prompt: bondage. Day Five of **mmom**. Something with a little less misery for y'all.  
**Contains:** AU. Mild sexual references, including bondage.  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Gwen Williams hammered desperately on the door, praying that her neighbour, Ianto Jones, was home. When the door opened to reveal the man himself, she nearly sobbed in relief.

'Ianto, oh, thank God,' she breathed, practically falling into the surprised man's arms. 'You've got to help me.'

'What's wrong?' he asked, giving her a quick squeeze then holding her at arm's length so he could peer worriedly at her face. 'Are you alright?'

'Rhys' sister is ill,' she said in a rush. 'And Rhys volunteered us and then took off to bloody work and I can't do this, Ianto. I don't know what to do with her.'

'With who?' he asked, puzzled. 'Rhys' sister?'

'No,' Gwen said, voice quivering, then she shifted aside to reveal a pig-tailed child behind her. 'Her name is Bethany.'

'Oh.' Ianto blinked down at the girl, who stared up at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Hello.'

'I think Aunt Gwen is having a breakdown,' Bethany said wearily, and Ianto swallowed his chuckle.

'I think you'd both better come in,' he said, patting Gwen's shoulder reassuringly. 'It'll be fine, Gwen.'

0o0

Fifteen minutes later, Bethany was happily killing aliens on Ianto's game console and sipping chocolate milk, and Gwen had stopped shaking. She and Ianto were seated at the kitchen table, two mugs of steaming coffee in front of them.

'I don't have anything kid-friendly in my flat,' Gwen told him despairingly. 'And I didn't have a clue what to do with her. She didn't want to draw or play with dolls or dress up or...'

'Gwen, she's seven,' he said gently.

'I liked doing that stuff when I was seven!' she said indignantly.

'Time's have changed,' he said with a shrug. 'Kids grow up faster these days.'

Gwen opened her mouth to tease him about sounding like her father, but was interrupted by the chirp of Ianto's phone. He tugged the mobile from his pocket and frowned at the number display before flipping it open.

'Jack?' he said, seeming mildly concerned. 'Everything alright?'

Gwen watched Ianto's face change from worried confusion to amused irritation. She took a drink of her coffee, holding the warm liquid in her mouth to let the full bodied flavour linger on her tongue.

'Yes, alright, Jack. Yes. Yes. It's fine. I'll leave now.'

Gwen choked, coughing violently and spitting coffee across the table and all over Ianto's pristine shirt. Ianto snapped the phone shut then stared at Gwen in disbelief.

'Oh, Ianto, I'm _sorry_,' she cried, snatching up a napkin and leaning across the table to scrub at the wet spots on his shirt. Ianto grabbed her wrist before she could make contact, though, and took the napkin off her, easing her back into her seat.

'It's fine,' he said, dabbing at his shirt with a pained smile. 'Lucky it wasn't very hot.'

'I'll pay to get it cleaned,' she offered, but he waved her off as he stood.

'Don't worry about it,' he said, tossing the soiled napkin down on the table. 'Jack's done worse.'

At the sound of Ianto's partner's name, Gwen remembered what it was that made her ruin Ianto's shirt. 'Is Jack alright?'

Ianto tsked in annoyance as he headed for the laundry nook just off the kitchen. 'He's supposed to be going to London for meetings today,' he called back. 'But he's broken down. I told him to get the SUV serviced but would he listen?'

Gwen picked up the dirty napkin and trotted after Ianto. 'How far away from London is he?'

'He's only about an hour out of Cardiff.' Ianto's voice was muffled when he answered and, as she rounded the corner, she saw why. His half-dressed form was crouched in front of the dryer and, as he rummaged inside, she couldn't help but admire his lean body, his tight arse.

Ianto stood and turned to face her, and Gwen blinked rapidly. 'Um, here,' she said, face flushing as she held out the napkin.

Ianto eyed her curiously and took the napkin, tossing it into the open washing machine. 'Thanks,' he said. 'Look, I have to go and pick him up.'

Her anxiety returned, making her stomach churn, and she whimpered. 'Ianto, what do I do with her? I haven't got any games or DVDs suitable for kids...'

'You can stay here,' he said soothingly, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head. 'I'll only be a couple of hours. If she gets bored with the game, there are some kid friendly DVDs in the bookcase.'

Gwen smiled in relief. 'Thank you, Ianto. I don't know what I would have done today without you.'

He smiled graciously and kissed her on the top of her head. 'Better go and pick up Himself,' he said, snatching up his keys from the kitchen counter. 'He'll be in a foul mood already and I don't want to make it worse.'

She smiled. 'Thanks again,' she called as he left, and he waved over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Gwen crept into the living room, smiling nervously when Bethany twisted around to look at her. 'Just you and me now,' she said brightly.

Bethany gave her a doubtful glance then turned back to her game.

'Right,' muttered Gwen, disheartened already. 'We have games and DVDs and food in the fridge. What could go wrong?'

0o0

'Aunt Gwen?'

Gwen raised her head from the gossip magazine she'd found on the coffee table and peered up the stairs. 'Yes, sweetheart?' she called. 'Are you alright?'

She closed the magazine and sat on the edge of the couch anxiously. Seven years old was old enough to use the bathroom alone, right? She tried to recall what age her mother stopped accompanying her then, when she couldn't remember, she considered what, if anything, would be kept in the mens' bathroom that could harm Bethany.

Razors.

Medications.

Chemicals.

She leaped to her feet. Before she could bolt up the stairs, though, Bethany appeared.

'Are you okay?' Gwen asked, rushing over to her. She grabbed Bethany's arms and looked her up and down, searching for any sign of injury or illness.

Bethany pushed her hands away. 'I'm fine, Aunt Gwen,' she said impatiently. 'I just wanted to know why Mr Ianto would have handcuffs in his bedroom.'

She dangled the silver cuffs from one finger and Gwen felt the blood drain from her face. 'Er...'

'Is he a policeman?'

'Um...'

'Is Mr Ianto gay?'

Gwen bit her lip. 'Wh... Why would you ask that?'

'Because all the photographs are of him and another man.' Bethany grinned. 'They're really cute, don't you think?'

'Ah, yeah,' Gwen said, reaching out to gingerly take the handcuffs away from Bethany. 'They are.'

'What do they use the handcuffs for then?'

'Well, I'm not really...'

'How do two boys have sex?'

'_Okay_!' Gwen almost shouted, holding up her hands. 'Bethany, you shouldn't have been in Ianto's room.'

Bethany looked abashed. 'I got lost,' she admitted.

'You shouldn't have touched their things, though,' Gwen scolded. 'Just go and finish watching the DVD okay.'

Bethany obeyed and Gwen scurried off to the kitchen, bursting into uncontrollable giggles once she was out of sight. She looked down the handcuffs. What _did_ Jack and Ianto do with these?

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how good looking the couple were, or if she hadn't imagined them once or twice when Rhys was working late and she was home alone, her fingers working frantically over her clit as she fantasised about them fucking just one thin wall away.

She stroked a finger around the edge of a cuff. Who restrained who, she wondered? Jack was the louder, more flirty partner in public, but Ianto had a quiet control about him that she could easily imagine coming undone in bed. Did they always use the cuffs? Leather straps? Silk ties?

_Oh, it's warm in here._

Her skin prickled as her eyes fluttered shut, images of Jack splayed across the bed – his hands cuffed to the headboard – while Ianto languorously stroked himself. She pushed her thighs together tight as the Ianto in her head came with a cry, his head thrown back, muscles striated, as ribbons of come streaked Jack's body. Would Ianto tease Jack then? Suck him, ride him? Or would he lay beside him, touching him tenderly, stroking him and whispering filthy endearments in his ear until Jack came all over those long fingers?

Gwen let out a shuddering breath then froze in terror as she heard the scrape of a key in a lock. Her eyes shot open. 'Shit.'

She looked around frantically for a hiding place. She heard Jack and Ianto's voices as they came down the hall and, without thinking, shoved the handcuffs into the nearest drawer, slamming it shut just as the two men walked into the room.

'Hey, Gwen!' Jack boomed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'Ianto says your niece is giving you trouble. She looks like butter wouldn't melt.'

Bethany appeared behind Jack and Gwen scowled. 'Looks can be deceiving. Ianto was a great help, though,' she said hurriedly. 'I really should go. Thanks so much for letting us hang out here, Ianto.'

'Er, no problem,' Ianto said, obviously disconcerted. 'Anytime.'

'Hopefully there won't be another time,' she mumbled before ushering Bethany towards the front door. 'Bye then.'

'Bye. Bye, Bethany.'

'Bye, Mr Ianto. I like those pretty candles in your room.'

'What?'

0o0

'So the garage said it's something to do with the computer and the car won't be ready for at least a week,' Jack pouted. 'I'll have to take your car tomorrow.'

'Mm,' hummed Ianto, getting out two plates for their takeaway. 'That's fine. I won't need it.'

Jack pulled open the cutlery drawer and frowned, staring down in confusion. 'Ianto?'

'Yeah?'

'Why are our handcuffs in with the forks?'

fin.


End file.
